Capu to Gohan
by Blacklight in Whitedarkness
Summary: Gohan was unsure how this happened. He was only ten years old and he was going to a highschool for monsters. What's worse, the Cell Games were only a few more days away. Not only did he have to worry about Cell now, but also the human eating Youkai that filled the school halls. On top of that, he has five girls after him whom seem to forget he's only ten. Life sure was sweet right?
1. Cell on the loose, Gohan in school

**Hey people**

**For those of you who don't know me I am Blacklight in Whitedarkness**

**Some of you know that I wasn't a fan of Crossover's in the past, but after giving them a shot and actually enjoying them. I decided to write my own.**

**Since I Love Dragon ball Z and am into Rosario Vampire right now, I thought this would be a good choice for my first crossover fic.**

**I wanted to take a break from Betrayal and a Vampire (Rosario fic) and wanted to write this as Teen Gohan is one of my favorite characters.**

**WARNING: Tsukune Aono may not be in this story. I like Tsukune, but i wanted to see how Gohan (Teen/Adolescent) would do in his position. I know some of you aren't fans of the main character of one section getting replaced so if you don't like it, leave. Beside I'm not even sure if he will make an appearance.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah if you've read a story on this site, than you probably know what's inserted here, but if you don't... Dragon Ball Z and Rosario Vampire... yeah ain't mine.**

* * *

Capu to Gohan

Ch1/ Cell on the loose, Gohan in school

"Eh! What do you mean Gohan has to go to school!" A male voice shouted from the depths of a small cottage house. "What do you mean, what do i mean? Goku, i have had enough of this. Gohan will become a scholar!" An even louder female voice shouted back with determination easily outshining the previous male voice.

"But Chi Chi, Cell is still on the loose, he needs to train."

The sky was clear and blue without a cloud in the sky as a gentle breeze blew through the lush mountain paradise that was Mt. Paozu. Birds chirped and many exotic wildlife like deer... and... dinosaurs roamed the grassy plains.

In a small dome-shaped cottage, in the kitchen where the two mostly spent their time, was a man and a woman. Son Goku and Son Chi Chi.

"I don't care if Cell is still on the loose, Gohan will not be fighting him. Besides i have already sent his school application and am expecting it at any moment." Chi Chi argued with a large burning desire in her eyes. The desire to not let her 'precious little baby' fight against the earth's current and possibly most dangerous threat, Cell.

"But, Chi Chi we only have thirteen days until the Cell Games." Goku whined almost childishly. "He doesn't have time to go to school."

Chi Chi's glare only hardened at her husband, as she pulled out an iron pan. "Goku since his birth, he has been the child i have always wanted and then he hit four. Four, that was how old he was when things started going south. It all started since that no good brother of yours showed up and has only gotten worse since. Fighting the Saiyans, going to space, fighting some evil tyrant, training for the androids, and now this?! Goku i believe in you, i know you'll beat Cell, but incase something does go wrong. I at least want my baby to experience school!"

Goku was silent at his wife's speech and only continued to blink as he attempted to process the information given to him by the raven haired woman. "But Chi Chi..."

Chi Chi only sighed at her 'blonde' husbands childish whining antics. She sighed in annoyance, she's had enough stress as it is with both Gohan and Goku walking around the house in super Saiyan form destroying everything they touch. She'd be damned if he got his way again, first training him in the time chamber and now this.

An aura of pure rage surrounded her as she began to bang the iron pan with her other hand. "Goku..." She spoke darkly. The full powered super Saiyan felt sweat run down the back of his head as he too sensed the ominous aura.

"... Gohan is my baby boy, he doesn't need to be a fight loving delinquent like you. He will go to school!" She yelled before swinging the pan.

Pang! Goku rubbed his head from the pain, a displeased look on his face. That frying pan... was indestructible. How did she always get more? Gohan and him would always look through the cabinets and throw out all the frying pans. There was positive and a negative effect for this.

The positive was that she couldn't beat them with the frying pan anymore.

The negative was that she couldn't make certain dishes without a frying pan. Goku loved food, god know's he did, but he would give up at least a small amount if it ment stopping the abuse. The pain of the frying pan just barely overshadowed the pain of actually giving up food... no matter the small amount.

It was pointless though, no matter how much frying pans he threw out... she always got more.

_'Hmm... thinking about frying pans is making me think of all the food Chi Chi makes on those frying pans.'_ Goku thought getting off track, a line of drool falling from his grinning mouth.

Chi Chi was fuming at her husbands complete disregard of the current situation. He was standing there like he was actually thinking. Chi Chi winced at her harsh thoughts... she knew Goku was smart, but she learned long ago that was to a certain extent. She loved the man, but it was the truth that outside of fighting, he wasn't really that smart.

Than there was those hard blows to his thick skull. Maybe she had hit him too hard...

"Goku!" She shouted awakening him from his trance. "Huh? Okay okay Chi Chi, Gohan can go to school." Goku said nervously with an equally nervous smile.

It was like she went from a complete 180 turn around. Gone was Chi Chi's hardened mad killer glare and replacing it was a sweet loving affectionate smile. "Oh thank you Goku. I knew you'd see it my way." She spoke sweetly as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Goku only continued to laugh nervously, scratching his spiky golden blonde hair.

* * *

Son Gohan stared at the large box in front of him with confusion. Blinking his teal colored eyes he turned back to his mother who was watching with interested eyes. He than turned to look back at his father who only smiled and waved.

"So I'm going to school... even though Cell is still out there..." Gohan spoke still confused. These were their last few days of peace before the Cell Games... he never thought he'd be spending them in school.

The prospect sounded outright ridiculous even. Going to school in the middle of a war. Cell was literally out there bidding his time... and he was going to school. For the first time Gohan saw just how serious his mom took his education.

"Mom are you even sure there are school's out there still teaching? I thought everyone was in panick because of Cell?" Gohan asked.

"Not true Gohan, those are acceptance letters from some schools. It seems some people are so confident in that ridiculous man Hercule Satan that they think they have nothing to worry about. Now let's look at the letters and choose the best one." Chi Chi encouraged with a proud smile. She was extremely positive those were all acceptance letters.

"Okay mom... how hard can it be...' Gohan said with a smile before opening the package. "Huh? Mom there is a white sheet covering the letters." Gohan said with a small amount of confusion as he lifted the box and turned it upside down.

Immediately he was showered with a cascade of white papers. The amount in the box was so great, they filled the box to the very top. Goku looked on in wonder while Chi Chi was beaming with pride.

"Oh my, look at all those acceptance letters. My boy sure is smart." Chi Chi spoke proudly as she stared at the large pile of papers with the words Accepted written for all to see.

"That's great honey... but where is Gohan?" Goku asked as he began looking for his now missing son. Instantly a hand shot out of the pile of papers while a muffled voice spoke.

"I'm here dad... this is going to take a while." Gohan spoke from within the pile of letters.

It was by night that they had been able to deduce the large amount of acceptance letters sent to them by the many schools. Gohan was exhausted after looking at every letter... he didn't even know that many schools existed.

How long and to how many schools did his mom send his applications to? "Gohan for sure you are going to this school... or should I say college." Chi Chi said with a look of bliss as she showed Gohan the letter.

"Harvard?! Mom, but I'm only ten. I don't want to go to college yet!" Gohan protested in panick upon seeing the leader.

"Nonesense Gohan. Going to college well... hmm..." Chi Chi stopped talking when a certain thought hit her head._ 'College + Own dorm rooms + 18 and over year old girls + Gohan =... ... ...'_

"On second thought... you will not be going to college yet." Chi Chi spoke with a dark look on her face.

Gohan was confused, but was not going to question her choice. After all, it benefited him. He simply didn't want to go to college yet, besides he was confident he can get accepted there again anyways.

"Instead you will be going to Highschool and I will not accept anything less." Chi Chi declared leaving no room for argument.

Gohan sighed, this was probably the best he was going to get.

"Alright mom, but which school? There are so many letters." Gohan asked looking at the High school acceptance letter pile on the kitchen table.

"Just choose a random one, it doesn't matter to me what school you go to. As long as you go to school and eventually to college." Chi Chi merely replied.

Goku who was chewing on a chicken leg looked down to find a single acceptance letter that had fallen under the table. He bent down and picked it up before skimming over the parts he could read. The famous Son smile lit up his face as he handed Gohan the letter.

"Hey how about this one. I like the name and the bus stop for it isn't that far from the closest city to here." Goku spoke earning both Chi Chi and Gohan's attention.

"... Youkai Academy? Hmm... yeah this is a great school dad. Mom, i want to go to this school." Gohan said actually feeling a bit exited. For some unexplainable reason he was getting a strange feeling from that school. Wither it was good or bad... he didn't know.

* * *

Gohan stood on the side of the street with a large cheerful grin on his face. He was wearing a replica of his father's gi and was in his regular form. He remembered when they had sent him the school uniform, it was too large for his small and yet incredibly fit ten-year old body.

He was glad in way, those clothes looked very uncomfortable to move around in. That is if he could ever grow enough to fit into them.

He was taken out of his musings when a bus pulled up in front of him. He watched with eyebrows raised as the doors slid open for him revealing a strange grinning man with glowing eyes.

Gohan was unsure why, but he could feel some strange vibe coming from him unlike anything he'd ever felt before.

"You going to Youkai kid?" The bus driver asked with the same dark grin on his dark features.

"Uh yes, I am Son Gohan. Please take me to Youkai Academy." Gohan spoke respectfully upon remembering his mothers polite teachings. He bowed in respect before entering the bus.

"You're a strange one kid. A little young, you sure you can handle Youkai? It is a horrifying place." The bus driver warned making Gohan frown.

_'What's he talking about_?' Gohan thought to himself. _'Oh he must be worried since I'm so young and this is my first time going to school_.'

"Don't worry... uh... Mr... "Just call me Bus Driver" The bus driver spoke for him. Gohan only raised his eyebrows at the name before shaking his head.

"Don't worry Bus Driver-san, I'll be fine." Gohan spoke cheerfully making the Bus Driver stare at him questioningly.

_'Yes this kid is a strange one. I can feel some sort of unimaginable power deep within him despite being so young. He is pretty brave too, much more brave than that one boy that ran back to the human world. What was his name again? Tsu... Well his last name was Aono.'_ The bus driver thought before simply shrugging and closing the doors.

"Alright kid. You've made your choice. Take a seat." The bus driver merely said. Gohan simply smiled before taking a seat in the front. He couldn't help, but notice that he was the only one in the bus.

_'Am i the only one who thought it wasn't strange to take the bus to school?'_ Gohan thought to himself upon seeing all the empty seats. _'I would've flown there, but it didn't tell us the location of the school. Only the bus stop.'_

Gohan was taken out of his thoughts when the bus suddenly began moving. He gripped his backpack harder as the bus continued to move. Looking outside, he watched the many cars, and buildings pass by as they continued down the road.

_'Hmm... I have a bad feeling about this._' He thought as they saw their destination. A dark tunnel.

His thoughts were proven correct when a strange feeling overcame his body. A bright light filled the other end of the time as they passed through making Gohan close his eyes to shield his eyes.

When he opened them, he felt his eyes widen immensely. _'Yeah... I have a real bad feeling about this...' _He thought as he stared at the sudden changes that had undergone the landscape.

The sea was a crimson blood-red, the sky was all dark, the trees were also had dark-colored bark and where leafless with their limbs twisted in odd angles. Almost like they were trying to be terrifying.

"Umm... Bus Driver-san..." Gohan began, but was cut off when the bus doors suddenly swung open. "Well kid here we are, just follow the dirt road through the forest and you'll arrive at the Academy." He informed with the same dark grin on his face.

Gohan only blinked, before standing up. "Uh yes sir. Thank you for... leaving me here..."

The bus driver watched with obvious amusement as he made his way out of the bus. Looking around, his eyes set on the scarecrow with a pumpkin on its head. Yes something was differently not right here.

"Umm... Bus Driver-san?" Gohan began, but when he turned around he saw that the bus had already disappeared. "Well... I guess the only thing to do is to keep on moving..." Gohan muttered to himself before looking around.

Once he saw that not a single life was around, Gohan shot straight up into the sky. The wind rushing through his obsidian black hair, he always did enjoy the ability of flight.

His attention was caught by the large gothic like mansion up ahead. It was huge... dark, and down right creepy. Was that really suppose to be the academy?

The ten-year old half Saiyan was so preoccupied staring at the school, that he did not notice the winged figure coming closer.

"Hey watch out!" A feminine voice yelled before Gohan felt something smack him in the face. He was more confused than hurt, but snapped his eyes wide open when he heard the sound of someone screaming.

Looking down, he barely manage to catch the silhouette of someone falling before setting into action. Grunting, a white aura flared around his body before he shot after the falling woman.

The ground was getting awfully close as he attempted to catch up to the falling girl. Narrowing his eyes in concentration, he suddenly vanished from sight before reappearing down on the ground.

Preparing himself, he effortlessly caught the falling female who stopped her screaming. "It's okay. I got you." Gohan said with a smile as he examined the girl.

She had sky blue hair with a ribbon tied around it and vibrant violet like eyes. She wore a yellow sweater vest over a white long sleeve shirt with a bow tied around her neck. Gohan would like to say those were his most distinguishing features, but her most distinguishing features were pressing hard into his chest.

"Ow. What happened? It feel's like I hit a brick wall." The girl muttered as she rubbed her forehead which was now colored a bright red.

Gohan was about reply when another voice suddenly shouted.

"Look out!" Gohan only had the time to blink in confusion before something pink suddenly rammed into him. The blue-haired girl cried out as they were sent toppling over. Gohan had a dazed look in his eyes as he attempted to process just what had happened.

Shaking his head of its daze, he raised his head up to see another girl sitting right next to him. Rubbing her head from the pain. This girl had long bubblegum pink hair and wore the girls version of the uniform he had been sent. He blinked though when he noticed a cross hanging down her neck by a silver chain.

The two girls were pretty he couldn't help, but notice as he spotted the blue-haired one sitting up right besides the pink haired one.

"Ah, I'm so sorry!" The pink haired girl suddenly cried as she began bowing over and over again.

Gohan and the blue-haired girl only shared a look before turning back to her.

"It's okay... just what happened?" Gohan asked confused as he rubbed his head. He frowned when he noticed some blood on his fingertips. Two hits to the forehead and he was already bleeding. Why did he feel like that wasn't the last time he would be bleeding from his forehead?

"I was riding on my bike and I couldn't really see you, because I have trouble with my anima... Oh no you're bleeding!" The pink-haired girl shouted as she reached into her bag and pulled out a piece of white fabric.

"Ah, seriously did I hit a brick wall back there?" The blue haired girl asked once again rubbing her head.

Gohan watched curiously as the pink haired girl knelt in front of him and began cleaning the blood from his forehead. "You... you're blood... it smells..." Gohan raised his eyes as he noticed a certain look set in her emerald-green eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I'm a vampire!" The girl cried out. Gohan only had the time to blink before a pair of fangs suddenly sank into his neck.

**Capu~Chuu**

"Ah!" Gohan cried, not believing the current events. '_I just got my blood sucked out by a girl! Was Vegeta not kidding when he said all women suck the life out of men?!'_

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" The pink-haired girl began apologizing over and over again. "You're blood just smelled so delicious."

The blue-head though was staring at the pin-haired one in shock. '_Vampire? Did she just say she's a Vampire?!'_

"It's okay... really." Gohan said, still in disbelief.

"I'm sorry. My name is Moka Akashiya." The pink haired now named Moka introduced herself.

Gohan only shook his head of his confusion before putting on his best polite face.

"Nice to meet you Moka-san. I am Gohan Son." Gohan introduced himself with a smile before turning to the blue head. "What's your name?"

The blue-head only shook her head in confusion before blinking. "Kurumu Kurono, it's nice to meet you. Gohan-san, Moka-san."

"So do you two hate Vampires?" Moka suddenly asked causing them to share a look before thinking.

'_Vampires... i never thought they were real, but then again dad did tell me he once met a vampire on one of his earliest adventures. Though that vampire was a bad one, but still it isn't right for me to hate her for the actions of her race.'_

"I've heard about a bad vampire from my dad, but I can't hate you for the actions of your race. No, I don't hate you Moka-san." Gohan finally spoke with a large grin on his face.

Moka smiled beautifully at him before turning her attention to the blue head Kurumu Kurono who was still in thought.

_'A Vampire? I thought Vampires were suppose to be dark, cruel, powerful, and overwhelmingly arrogant. Moka isn't like that though. At least... i hope not.'_ She thought before turning her attention to the anxious vampire.

"No I don't hate Vampires." Kurumu spoke with a large smile. _'At least until they give me a reason to.'_

"Well than will you two please be my friends?" Moka asked, hope rising.

Gohan and Kurumu only shared a smile before turning back to her. "Yes."

* * *

"So Gohan-kun, how old are you exactly?" Kurumu asked as the continued walking through the dark leafless forest. Not at all bothered by the dark atmosphere. Kurumu had ment to ask that question sooner upon noticing how young he looked, but Moka's Vampire/Friend episode made her forget.

"I'm ten, but I'm about to turn eleven in a couple of days." Gohan answered making both of their eyes widen in shock.

"Wow. Gohan-kun must be very smart to already be going to highschool." Moka praised with a large smile.

"Eh-heh, well my mom was always insistent I keep up in my studies." Gohan replied with a nervous smile. Even in the earth's possible last few days alive, she would make him come to school.

"So have either of you heard about that weird monster in the human world?" Kurumu suddenly asked making both their eyes widen for two different reasons.

Moka because she was unsure of this monster, Gohan because he was unsure what she ment by _'Human World'_. Weren't they still there?

"No I haven't. What's going on in the Human World?" Moka asked curiously.

So Moka wasn't surprised by the '_Human world'_ thing?

"Well there is this weird Youkai like thing named Cell that is making a tournament to decide the fate of earth. All the earth's strongest fighters will be there and if we lose, Cell will blow up the earth!" Kurumu shouted making Moka's eyes widen.

"No that's impossible. He can't be that strong." Moka spoke with fear in her voice.

Gohan only narrowed his eyes. Cell... the name that had been the spread of panic for the past few days. It was also a constant reminder, should he and the Z fighters fail. Earth will be destroyed, that included his two new friends.

"It's the biggest news in the Monster World, he made the announcement yesterday before blasting almost an entire human city in half. Everyone's seen it on the TV, some of the Youkai here are actually thinking of participating!" Kurumu continued, though Gohan blocked her off.

Only two words registered in his mind. _'Monster World_.'

His eyes widened when the realization hit him. Hard.

He turned his shock stared to the incoming building in the distance as only one thought echoed through his head.

_'Youkai Academy is a school for Monsters!'_

* * *

**So that was my first attempt at a Crossover Fic.**

**I know that in the show they only have nine days before the Cell games, but I wanted to give them a little more time. I also know the meeting of Moka and Kurumu, but I wanted to put my own spin and make it different. This story will have villains from both stories as they will keep the flow of this story going by making Gohan fight actually difficult opponents.**

**This story will be a Harem one. I know Gohan is ten (About to be eleven), but i have a way to counter that. Gohan will continue to be a teen for a while before growing up. It shouldn't be that hard to predict what's going to happen to him.**

**Anyway thanks for reading. Should I continue this story?**

**Review... or not... i won't push.**

**Set in Black n White**

**Blacklight in Whitedarkness**


	2. The Day Nears

**Hey people**

**I am back and first I'd like to say thank you to all those that reviewed. I forgot to mention it, but I was going to continue this fic if I received the request to do so in at least ten reviews. Since I did reach and exceeded ten reviews, I will be continuing this fic.**

**I'd also like to say I'm sorry for the long wait. I have been going through some... unpleasant times with my family... So I have my time preoccupied dealing with this... unfortunate time. Also I have been having trouble with the internet on my computer. It's all good though, last Saturday was my birthday so I decided to buy myself the Iphone 5. I'm actually doing my stories off of it now instead of my computer until I get it fix it.**

**Um... if this chapter seems rushed or just... too many mistakes. Sorry, the unfortunate time with... my family has put me in no mood to write, but I'm only doing it since I haven't updated in a while.**

**Okay so these starting chapters may seem slow and without purpose, but that's because these are more along the lines of introduction chapters ment to entertain. They will only be present until the entire cast (Mizore, Yukari, Ruby, and Gin) are introduced. Since I want to add my own spin to the series... I've made some changes and rearranged some stuff. No not with OC's!**

**On top of that, I will be making references to the real DBZ timeline events (Certain lines, Events, Etc.) and I'll be referencing Team Fourstar's DBZ Parody for comedic reasons. Don't worry, it won't be serious or that noticable, it also won't take away the seriousness from the more serious and intense moments.**

**As some of you have asked, Yes I will be sticking with the power levels... the real ones.**

**IMPORTANT: Okay see after the Cell Games there will be three paths.**

**One, the world(Human and Youkai) doesn't find out about Gohan beating Cell, but they do witness and find out the truth when it's Gohan vs Bojack or...**

**Two, the world does find out(Human and Youkai) when the camera's don't break or...**

**Three, No one finds out except Youkai. (Youkai will find out either way.)**

**You can make the choice, vote whatever. I'm simply getting your imput, so if no one cares, I'll make the choice myself and go with the first one. I can continue the story either way.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah if you've read a story on this site, than you probably know what's inserted here, but if you don't... Dragon Ball Z and Rosario Vampire... yeah ain't mine.**

* * *

Capu to Gohan

Ch2/ The Day Nears

_'How did I get in this mess?'_ Gohan thought to himself as he stared at the classroom he was currently sitting in. _'Monsters... hmm... well considering the existence of Aliens, and dinosaurs. I guess it shouldn't be that hard to believe, but still...'_

Looking back, he glanced at Moka Akashiya and Kurumu Kurono who only smiled back at him from their seats. Those two were monsters, he still had trouble believing it, but now that he thought about. He did ram into Kurumu up in the sky, could she fly or something? What kind of monster or Youkai as they called themselves, was she?

He than set his obsidian orbs on the bubbly pink-haired 'Vampire.' That's what she claimed to be, a vampire and her blood sucking was only a testament to that. Such a sweet and innocent looking girl was actually a blood sucking vampire.

And she found him delicious...

He shivered uncomfortably before returning his gaze to the front of the class, ignoring the stares from the other students. Unlike Moka and Kurumu, they hadn't really gotten used to the fact that he was ten, some even thought he was into some pedophile trend thing and chose this look for his disguise out of some sick pleasure as they said.

He had no idea what that ment, but apparently it may not have been a good thing. One thing he did learn though about his little kid "disguise" was that he wasn't alone. He's heard about an eleven year old girl also going to this school. Someone that could possibly understand him, at least he hoped. Maybe he wouldn't feel so insignificant, or small. What was her name though? Yuk... Juka... her last name was Sendo, that's the part that stuck out most to him.

"Alright class..." Gohan turned his attention to the speaker who had just walked in. She was a blonde haired teach with small red glasses and a very bubbly and almost ditzy kind of feel to her. _'She kind of reminds of Bulmas' mom.'_ He thought as she walked towards the center of the classroom.

"I am Shizuka Nekonome and i will be your teacher here in Youkai Academy. As you know this school is a full fledge monster school..." She began, but Gohan had already tuned her out.

_'I already knew that.'_ He thought with a nervous smile. His suspicions were correct, Youkai was a school for monsters. Go figure.

"The purpose of this school is to teach monsters how to coexist with humans since they mostly rule this world. There are no humans here though, everyone here is a monster and must stay in their disguise at all times. Any human who manages to somehow break into the school will be killed." She continued to explain, enthusiastically even.

_'Kill humans?! I didn't know that! Wait... if I'm half Saiyan and human, does that include me and how are they coexisting with humans if they're killing them?'_ Gohan was starting to feel slightly panicked inside.

He was certain he could defeat almost every monster here, but there were a couple who seemed on a higher level than the others.

One being the pink-haired vampire behind him. He couldn't really sense that much strength from her, but a lot more dark almost demonic like energy. It seemed that the source of her dark power was the rosary around her neck. He could sense an even more demonic presence in there...

"Oi, Teacher!" A student called out in a rugged voice. Everyone turned to see an intimidating blonde haired student with the cruelest eyes Gohan had seen so far in the school. He sat in his chair, arms crossed in front of his chest with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Why don't we just eat all the pathetic humans and keep the women for more... enjoyable things?" The student spoke with a dark grin. As he said the last part about women, a long sick pink colored tongue slid out of his mouth.

Gohan wasn't sure what he ment by _'more enjoyable things'_, but he almost insinuated that women were some kind of tools for pleasure. It wasn't in Gohan to hate or dislike, but he was already getting a negative vibe from that student.

Gohan didn't know why, but he had a weird feeling that student was exactly what his mother was worried about him turning into.

"Mew... you are Saizou Komiya correct? Well as i said before, you won't find a human here, everyone here student and staff alike are all monsters. If there were humans here they would have to die for knowing too much." Nekonome-sensei replied in her still enthusiastic tone, albeit less enthusiastic than her previous statements.

'_Why do they want to kill human's though? I don't think humans have ever done so much harmful things to deserve the spite of both aliens and monsters. They are always endanger from beings they didn't even know about. Frieza and Cooler were an example of that, but now this? At least with Cell they'll at least see it coming.'_ Gohan thought to himself sadly. Why couldn't they all just get along? He wondered though if he should maybe stop all these monsters. They were threatening human's... threatening to take innocent lives after all. Could he just sit here and allow these monsters to possibly slaughter innocent people?

As he sat there and contemplated his choice, he thought he heard small voice in his head. It sounded strangely close to his fathers.. '_Give them a chance. They can't all be bad.'_

Gohan smiled, it seemed that whenever he was troubled with a decision between good and bad, he could rely on his father for guidance. If not personally, than through example or spiritually. How could he not? Goku saw the good in everybody, he tried to see past their flaws and into the potential good they could offer. He's dad had even offered to spare Frieza, he was sure if his father was in his shoes, he'd see the potential good in these monsters as well.

Gohan chuckled a little at the thought. If his dad was in his shoes? He could never see his father in school, that's like saying he'd one day see him in a suit.

Gohan knew Saiyans had monkey tails, and turned into giant monkey apes, but he was determined not to add monkey suits to that list.

As if sensing Gohan's judging stare, Saizou turned and sneered at the little ten-year old boy. "What are you looking at you little brat?"

Gohan only frowned in response. He was going to have to watch out for this one.

* * *

"Ah she's so beautiful."

"Moka-san! S000000oooooo cute!"

"Kurumu-san is so gorgeous..."

"Damn! Look at them titties!"

"Hey who's that little punk?"

"Who does he think he is walking with those two beauties? I'll break he's scrawny neck!"

"Dude, he's anything, but scrawny."

"Damn! Look at his fucking arms!"

Gohan felt himself blush at all the words being thrown his way as he walked through the halls in between the wonderful beauties that were Kurumu and Moka. Said girls were walking with smiles on their faces, seemingly unaffected by what they were hearing.

Or maybe they couldn't hear it at all? God know's Gohan could due to his Saiyan hearing.

"So do you want to get a drink Kurumu-san, Gohan-kun." Moka suddenly asked, a large beautiful smile on her features.

Gohan ignored the dreamily sighing male students behind him and nodded his head. "Sure Moka-san. What about you Kurumu-san?" He asked the busty... uh blue-haired girl.

"Sure, but where do we go?"

"I saw a vending machine, on the side of the school. We could get our drinks and then sit on the bench near it." Moka answered for them. Gohan and Kurumu only shared a glance before nodding at her with a smile.

The two girls began heading off, but stopped when they realized the small ten-year old had yet to move from his spot. "Gohan-kun? Is something wrong?" Kurumu asked a bit confused at his attitude.

"You two go on ahead, I'll catch up." Gohan suddenly spoke making the two frown. "Is everything alright Gohan-kun?" Moka asked, growing worried.

Gohan only gave her an assuring smile before nodding. "Yeah, I just need to think about something. Don't worry, I'll catch up."

The two held their frowns, but reluctantly began walking in the direction towards the school front doors.

The moment they were out the door, Gohan looked behind him to see a person staring back at him with amused eyes.

He noticed how the hallway had pretty much been deserted, the only two signs of life, were him and the mysterious white-clad hooded man.

"Can I help you?" Gohan asked with a polite nervous smile. He could sense a higher dark power in him than even Moka.

The white hooded man only grinned a dark grin, as he suddenly disappeared. Gohan blinked in surprise before sensing a presence behind him. Turning around, he found the man standing directly in front of him with an expectant look on his face..

"So you're the boy?" He finally spoke in a dark mischievous voice. Gohan only raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I'm sorry?"

"I sense something in you, near untapped limitless potential. You are very strong for one so young, yet you're youki... is interesting. It's not like any of the others here in Youkai Academy." He said with a tone of amusement and wonder as he circled Gohan, examing him as he did so.

"Um... I'm sorry, but who are you?" Gohan asked growing a bit wary as his eyes followed the man.

"No threat to you boy, in fact I have it my mind that you could easily slaughter me if you so wished to." He merely replied making Gohan laugh nervously. This guy was good, but what did he mean about Youkai energy? Is that what they called their... unique energy?

"But if you must know, I am the Headmaster of this school. Tenmei Mikogami. The excorcist." Gohan's eyes immediatly widened before he suddenly began bowing repeatedly, much to Mikogami's amusement.

"I'm very sorry sir, I ment no disrespect towards you in my informal tone and I'm sorry for not wearing the school uniform. It... just wasn't my size and it looked very uncomfortable. I'm sorry." Gohan spoke rapidly as he continued bowing. The Headmaster only chuckled. "My aren't you the polite one?"

Gohan blinked slightly before he began laughing nervously as he stood up straight. "Well you can blame my mother Chi Chi for that."

"I don't know what this 'Chi Chi' is, but it sounds over controlling."

Gohan felt sweat run down the back of his head. This man had no idea. Gohan loved his mother to death and would always be appreciative of the things she's done for him, but he had to agree. His mom was too controlling and demanding in his life... no in everything in his life.

"I expect great things from you Son Gohan, more so in your little fight with the one they call Cell." The Headmaster suddenly spoke making Gohan's eyes widen.

"Wait how did you-"

"Until next time Son Gohan... oh and welcome to Youkai." The Headmaster said before suddenly vanishing, like he was never there in the first place.

Gohan stood, staring at the now empty space where the man had previously been as a million thoughts raced through his head.

_'What a strange person. How did he know about me and the Cell Games?'_ Gohan thought growing a bit worried. _'He seems... dangerous. I might want to watch myself in front of him.'_

Suddenly a thought resurfaced in his mind making his eyes widen. "Oh no, I have to go meet Moka-san and Kurumu-san!"

With that he took off running, searching for their... Youki. It felt strange to him, their... no monster energy was like a much darker version of the regular energy he was used to feeling. It was dark like Cell, Frieza's, and basically all the evil people he's ever faced, but unlike them.

The monster's energy's really didn't have a hint of malice in them. At least some of them anyway...

* * *

Gohan smiled upon seeing the two girls he was looking for, it seemed the two were getting along quite nicely. His smile widened even further when he saw the two suddenly burst out laughing from their spots on the bench.

"Hello Moka-san, Kurumu-san." Gohan greeted as he neared them. Said girls turned to him and offered smiles of their own before replying simutainiously. "Gohan-kun!"

"Sorry for being late-"

"Don't worry we won't pry." Kurumu said interrupting him. Gohan only smiled, but raised his eyebrows when he noticed their drinks.

Kurumu was drinking a soda, but Moka... a can of tomato juice. He thought it was a bit strange as he never considered using tomato juice as a drink before. "Um... Moka-san? You drink tomato juice?"

Said pink haired vampire stared at the mentioned item before smiling. "Tomato juice is a good substitute for blood, so vampire's drink it. Although, your blood is much better than any can of tomato juice Gohan-kun." As she spoke, she gained a dreamy look in her eyes that made the ten-year old boy shiver.

He didn't know wither to take that as a compliment or some kind of unintentional threat. She did want to suck his blood after all and while that benefited her, it did the opposite for him. Gohan always thought he was pale, but he didn't need to get anymore due from lack of blood.

"Umm... about that Moka-san..." Kurumu finally spoke earning both of their attention. "You said you are a vampire right?"

Moka only nodded while Gohan stared at them in confusion. Where was this heading?

"I've heard that vampire's are suppose to be dark and demonic with red slitted eyes and sometimes metallic silver hair, but you don't have any of those things." Kurumu said as she gestured to the vampire's bubblegum pink hair and shining emerald-green eyes.

'_Vampires are dark and demonic, but Moka-san seems like a nice person. That can't be true can it?'_ Gohan thought as he stared at the pink haired vampire with interest.

"That is true, but well... do you see this?" As Moka spoke she opened up her bright green Youkai academy blazer giving a nice view of her ample cleavage. Some of the passing male... and few female students fell over with nosebleeds.

Gohan didn't get what the big fuss was about, but turned is attention to the large rosary on her chest. Now without the blazer there, he could see it more clearly.

It was beautiful, yet simple at the same time. It was a metallic dark grey, with a large precious red ruby in the center. A true work of art.

"Whenever this rosary gets removed, I turn into a very scary vampire." Moka said causing Gohan's eyes to widen.

'_Is that why I sense a presence in there? Could that rosary, really be holding in all that dark ener... I mean Youki?'_ Gohan thought as his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Wow Moka-san than I guess it is true." Kurumu spoke, displaying no emotion on her face. '_So she is a vampire huh. The super strong S-class super vampire is sitting right next to me...'_

As the three continued their conversation, they didn't see the shadowed figures of three grinning males. There eyes gleamed dangerously as they focused on the two odd hair colored girls. "Look at them, so beautiful." One of them spoke while licking his lips.

"Yes, they are." Another responded with a line of drool falling out of his mouth. "...And so delicious in appearance..."

"But, they're always hanging around that little kid. What is he? Their little brother?" The third asked with distaste in his tone.

"We'll have to get rid of him...soon." The one in the center spoke, his eyes turning into dark glares as they centered on a laughing Gohan.

* * *

Gohan felt sweat run down his forehead as he reeled his hands next to his waist.

"Kaaa-

Meeeeeee-

Haaaaaa-

Meeee-

...

...HAAAAAAA!"

Swinging his arms in front of his body, he thrust his palms out into the air as the large blue and white orb of spiraling energy suddenly turned into a massive beam.

The beam, a mix of white and sky blue, traveled upwards into the sky where it exceeded in passing through the clouds. Gohan gritted his teeth as he poured more energy into the already massive beam. The earth cracked under his feet as the entire area was bathed in a light blue hue.

Letting his energy go, Gohan watched as the beam slowly disappeared before lowering his hands. He took a few seconds to recover his breath, before suddenly snapping his head up.

Grunting, his hair suddenly flashed from its obsidian coal-black and into a glowing pale yellow with a golden sheen. His hair now gold was followed by the change of his black orbs into light teal as a massive golden aura flared up around his body.

A small crater formed under his feet from the overwhelming pressure as Gohan charged his ki. Narrowing his eyes in concentration, he suddenly disappeared from view as he began kicking and punching through the air at near invisible speeds.

'_I have to get stronger, The Cell Games are nearing and nearing. I have to be as strong as I possibly can.'_ Gohan thought furiously, his determination growing with every word.

_'Not only for my family, but also for my friends here in Youkai. Moka-san and Kurumu-san...'_ Gohan's punches and kicks suddenly intensified as he continued his training.

'_While others are judging me for my youth... those two have already accepted me. Maybe that's the reason I've accepted them so easily? I'm not a monster... I'm not sure if my place really is here in Youkai Academy, but I will stay for them!'_

He was beginning to lose himself in his training. As he continued his punches, his hair began flaring from its regular pale yellow to a more defined gold. His eyes began switching back and forth from their light teal to a dark turquoise. His expression was becoming fiercer and fiercer as small almost unnoticeable sparks of vibrant blue lightning began crackling in his intense aura.

Just when Gohan felt something... when he felt something about to break...

It stopped, all the energy disappeared.

Gohan gasped as the pressure became too much for him. His hair fell out of its pale yellow state as his eyes turned back to their regular color. He let himself fall from his height in the air and braced himself before making an impact.

He laid there for a few minutes, staring at the unnatural colored sky. His chest rising and falling at a fast rate. _'I'm going to need everything I can possibly give to stop Cell...'_

It was a good thing he decided to fly out into the dark forest. He didn't want anyone to see what he was truly capable of.

As Gohan was flying back to Youkai Academy, he caught a glance of five figures standing in a clearing in the dark forest. Upon squinting his eyes and getting a better look, he felt them widen before he suddenly changed direction and skyrocketed down.

"You two are the most beautiful girls in the academy." A sinister looking student spoke as he licked his lips. "You look good enough to eat."

"But before we do that. How about we... have a little fun first." The second of the three said with a large grin.

"Oh how great this will be. Akashiya Moka and Kurono Kurumu... all ours." The last said as the began advancing on the three.

Kurumu stood protectively in front of a worried Akashiya Moka, the two staring at the incoming students. "Kurumu-san... who are they?" Moka asked from behind Kurumu.

"They are the class representatives, just elected today. I heard upon barely being elected, they began misusing their new positions." Kurumu said with obvious disgust.

"What are we gonna do Kurumu-san?" Moka asked growing more worried as the three students neared them.

"The blue-haired girl only narrowed her eyes as her nails slowly began to extend. "I'm going to take them down." Was her only response.

Just when Kurumu transform. Gohan suddenly appeared in front of them, seeming not too pleased. All of them stared at him in shock from his out of the blue entrance before each taking different expressions.

Kurumu and Moka stared at him in confusion upon noticing the condition of his gi. Torn, drenched in sweat, dirty. Just what had he been doing?

The three student representatives only smirked evilly upon the arrival of the young boy. "Are you three picking on my friends?" Gohan asked not too pleased.

"Oh goodie, it's the little brat." One of the three said with joy in his voice.

"Now we can kill him." The other spoke while the the leader of the two only remained quiet.

"I asked you a question..." Gohan pressed growing more wary. The leader of the representatives only smirked revealing dangerous sharp-looking teeth.

"And if we are, what's a little squirt like you going to do about it?" He mocked, while the other two snickered. Gohan only frowned at the three's impolite attitude.

"Nothing. Please say you're sorry and we can forget this ever happened." Gohan stated firmly, not wanting to start anything violent. His mom would kill him if she found out he'd been fighting in school.

The three students immediately burst out laughing while Kurumu slapped her forehead in desperation and Moka blinked in confusion.

"You want us to say sorry?" The leader asked in disbelief as he wiped a tear out of his eye. Gohan only narrowed his eyes at the three as they calmed themselves down from their laughter.

"Well forget it. We're here for those two and you..." The leader spoke as the three's muscles suddenly began to bulge. "...You... can... DIE!"

The three suddenly began to grow dark green scales all over their bodies. Their mouths elongated into long razor-sharp teeth filled snouts as their eyes turned into black slit. Spikes grew out of their neck, as long sickly green tales ripped out of their pants.

Within a few seconds, Gohan was staring at a cross between a human and a lizard.

"Now we feast!" The lead one shouted in an almost disgruntled voice. Gohan's eyes narrowed while he felt his teeth clench.

He was just about to charge when Kurumu and Moka stepped up from either side of him.

"Don't you lay a finger on him!" They both shouted in a protective manner making Gohan's eyebrows raise. The three lizards were taken back, but smirked before continuing their advance.

"Girls it's okay, I can do this." Gohan tried to change their minds, but was silenced when Kurumu suddenly grew... more features.

Leathery dark purple wings sprouted from her back as an equally colored tale sprouted from under the helm of her short skirt. Her nails elongated into large black razor-sharp claws as she bared them.

'_Oh god! Kurumu is a... is a... a... hmmm... yeah i don't know. Maybe I should hit the Youkai Academy school library.'_ Gohan thought as he stared at the blue-haired winged demon girl.

"Succubus... Kurumu-san is a Succubus?" Moka murmured truly surprised. Gohan's eyes widened at the name of Kurumu's species.

'_A real Succubus? I've read about them in folklore, but I can't believe I'm seeing one for real!"_ Gohan thought as he stared at the now identified blue-haired Succubus.

"Ooooh! A Succubus!" One of the Lizardmen cried joyously. "Those are even more fun to play with. Oh the things she could do with her..."

Gohan tuned out his ramblings as he turned his attention to the now blushing pink-haired vampire. Gohan didn't know why she was blushing, but he assumed it was because of the Lizardman's remark about Kurumu.

His eyes trailed down to her chest where her b... beautiful silver rosary hung.

_"Whenever this rosary gets removed, I turn into a very scar Vampire."_

If they were so insistent on helping him, why not even the score. Moka felt her eyes widen when Gohan suddenly reached out and gripped her rosary. "Gohan-kun what are you..."

**~Plink~**

All eyes fell on the shock filled vampire as she stared down in disbelief at the silver rosary in Gohan's hand.

"The rosary. It came off, but no one is supposed to be able to..."

Moka suddenly stopped her sentence as her eyes suddenly snapped shut. All watched in shock as her hair suddenly drained from it's bright bubblegum pink color and into a metallic silver.

Gohan raised his eyes when he saw her hips widen and the butts on her chest enlarge. Her figure became more full and hour-glass like as her skin tone paled slightly.

Gohan gulped when he saw her fangs increase in length and sharpen. Finally she snapped her eyes oped revealing a pair of wine colored orbs with a dark slit.

Bats took to the sky as a dark presence befell the entire area. All watching stared in shock at the powerful and beautiful vampire standing before them.

_'She's so different. This is what my mother always told me about."_ Kurumu thought as chills ran down her back.

'_Holy shit... rapeable...'_ The Lizardmen thought. It was either because of their foolishness or that they were so awestruck by her appearance that led the Lizardman to seemingly forget about the dark power behind the beautiful appearance.

'_Wow... so much dark energy. She may be stronger than Yamcha... and Raditz...'_ Gohan thought feeling her dark power the most.

"So..." The dark Moka began in a sultry yet power laced tone. "...Shall we begin?" She asked as a smirk filled her face, exposing more of her fangs.

Gohan blinked before shaking his head out of his trance. "Sure, you take the one on the left, Kurumu-san takes the one on the right, and I want the one in the center."

The vampire scoffed at the ten-year old boys orders, but none of the less turned her ruby eyed stare on the one on the left.

The six stared each other down before suddenly charging. Inner Moka smirked upon reaching her opponent. She easily dodged the Lizardman's claw swipe before raising her elegant leg.

"You who attempted to take me so easily..." Moka stated in a proud voice. The Lizardman felt his eyes widen upon seeing her baring her attack.

"Know... your...place!"

And all went black. Moka smirked as she stared at the unconscious Lizardman, now that he was down she could help the other two weakli...

Moka felt her eyes widen slightly upon turning around. The little ten-year old boy stood with arms crossed as he watched the blue-haired Succubus fight the last remaining Lizardman. Behind the boy was an already unconscious Lizardman who seemed as if he'd been hit by a train... over and over again.

"Good job Moka-san." Gohan praised without turning around, a smile on his face as he watched Kurumu beat the living hell out of the last Lizardman.

"Hmm... you dispatched of him rather quickly.. Gohan Son was it? Perhaps you aren't all you appear to be." Inner Moka said in a plain tone as she walked next to the ten-year old boy.

"Perhaps not, i did beat him before you."

Inner Moka felt her eyes narrow slightly as she gazed at the innocent expression on the little boy. "**Oh really? Call me crazy Son Gohan, but you almost make it sound as if you are a great deal stronger than I am**." Inner Moka said in an amused tone.

Gohan though merely blinked as he turned his stare to the expectant silver-haired vampire.

Now where had he heard those words before?

* * *

_Flashback_

_The Z gang stood around the two Super Saiyans that were Gohan and Goku. The two just barely having exited the Hyperbolic Time Chamber._

_**"Oh really?" **__Vegeta spoke, his voice laced with arrogance__**. "Call me crazy Kakkarot, but you make it sound like you have become a great deal stronger than I am."**_

_Goku who had a small smile was quick to respond. "Sure. I'm far above you." He responded casually._

_"What!?"_

_Flashback Over_

* * *

'_Dad really seemed like he knew what he was doing... why not try it his way. From what I can tell, this Moka and Vegeta share more than one aspect.' _Gohan thought making up his mind.

He turned his attention to the silver-haired vampire as a small smile lit up his face. "Sure. I'm far above you." He responded casually.

Inner Moka's eyes narrowed slightly as she stared at the goofy smile on his face. "What?" She asked a bit dangerously.

Gohan frowned as he thought of a further reply. '_What was it the Headmaster had said about me? Oh, now I remember!"_

"In fact I have it in my mind that I could easily slaughter you if I so wished to." He continued making the vampire's eyes widen in shock. 'Geez_, I feel like I'm relying on other's words too much. Maybe I should use some of my own?__'_ Gohan thought with a frown before an a stupid grin made its way to his face.

"... And I could wipe the floor with you without breaking a sweat." To end it, Gohan gave her the innocent friendly smile that was the Son smile.

Perhaps it was because of Gohan's youth or his naive mind, but he had yet to learn. That certain things should not be said to certain individuals, the recent event was one example.

Inner Moka's glared hardened as she gazed at the innocent expression on the young one's face. If it wasn't for his blood or his ability to remove the rosary, she may have just taught him his place right then and there, but not now. He had some importance to her other and... he amused her.

Gohan's eyebrow's raised in confusion when a smirk lit up on her face. "You know kid..." Inner Moka began as she grabbed the rosary from his hand. "... You amuse me. Until we meet again take care of my other."

Gohan watched in wonder as she snapped the rosary back into place. He blinked when he saw her suddenly change back into the pink haired Moka Akashiya he knew.

He blinked once more when he saw her began to fall forward. He was expecting for her to awaken and catch herself in midfall, but felt his eyes widen when she face planted against the dirt.

"Oh god! Moka-san I am so sorry! I am so Sorry!"

"Gohan why is Moka-san on the ground!" Kurumu's voice rang through the air.

"I'm so sorry!"

* * *

The stars glistened in the night air as the silver moon rained down illuminating a certain arena. Perfectly cut stone tablets lay scattered neatly across the area. Strange stone spikes resembling ring posts stuck out from the fourcorners as one dark and menacing being stood in the center.

The silver moonlight reflected of his black spotted light green shell. His shadow black insect wings reflected the light as the figure stood with arms crossed. Snapping his violet eyes open, the dark perfect being that was Cell frowned slightly.

"The day nears when earth's fate shall be put for judgement... yet I stand here... almost bored. Nothing to throw out my power against..." Cell said to himself as his eyes gazed through the miserable looking planet. His frown deepened as he shut his eyes closed and lowered his head as if he were about to sleep.

"... ... Maybe I shouldn't have given them thirteen days..."

* * *

**So there is that chapter. I'll try to update as soon as I can, but before I go...**

**Here are some people I'd like to thank.**

**All of you reviewers because of you I am continuing this fic.**

**SSJ5-Gohan who was the first reviewer and for pointing something out. ****You were right when you pointed out the idea of Gohan going to school BEFORE the Cell Games was a rarely used fic. In fact, I don't think I've read a fic either that had that in it. So I guess I'm the first.**

**Another person to thank is FaceOfDemons who pointed out my grammar mistakes. Yes I make them no one is perfect, I also know two languages and am learning another... so sometimes I get the three mixed up.**

**Also like to thank edboy4926 for his support in this fic and in my The Legend of Hyodo Issei (High school DxD) fic.**

**Last and possibly the best person to thank is DarnReality. If you read that review I left you in your Rosario plus Gohan story a while ago than you know your story was the first crossover fic I've EVER read. In a way, you got me into them so a big thanks to you.**

**Until Next time**

**Read, Reread, Review, do what ya want. I won't push.**

**Set in Black n White**

**Blacklight in Whitedarkness**


End file.
